1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table sawing machine, particularly to one provided with a quickly collapsible cover unit for a table sawing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A table sawing machine generally provided with a protective device for preventing a user from getting wounded or hurt by a circular saw, and it is a protective cover unit positioned around the circular saw of the table sawing machine. FIG. 1 shows a conventional protective cover unit 10, which includes an extension rod 11, a dividing plate 12 and a protective cover 13 orderly combined together, with a bolt 14 tightly holding the parts together.
However, when the protective cover unit 10 is to be collapsed, it takes a lot of time with a special tool required, causing not a small inconvenience.